Defying Gravity
by kilatails
Summary: One-shot song fic. Defying gravity by WICKED. Sett had saved Metal from being destroyed by GUN, causing her to be a fugitive and seperation from her friends. my first real one-shot. hope you guys like! Rat. T just to be save... ;


Me: Hello dear readers! Welcome to one of my first random one-shots. With my dear characters!

Tails: Am I in it?-hopeful eyes-

ME: ...-hugs- Maybe next time…. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it, by the way the characters sing the song soooo….ya, read!

Tails: Kilatails does not own anything from the musical Wicked or from SEGA…id she did I would have been raped by her a long time ago…-_-;

Me: I do own Sett the Snow fox and Riri the Orange fox though, no one touches they r mine!!!...oh and changed a few things in the original song so that it could fit the entire Sonic the hedgehog universe….please read….

_Sett singing_

_Riri singing_

_**Both of them singing**_

_**GUN singing**_ …yes I know just read… :p

**Defying Gravity**

It was a beautiful night. The moon was brightly shining, the only light source of the night. It was full moon. The forest of Mobius was as quiet. A lone figure was briskly walking through the forest, its tails swishing back and forth. The figure exited into a plain in the middle of the forest revealing a female snow fox with the ends of her twined tails black along with her two ears and scruff on her chest. With a red tube top and white cargo pants and white boots she walked to the middle of the plain. Bothe her gloved fist she looked at the floor. She was mad. Why couldn't anyone see that not everyone is evil? Everyone deserved a chance. Well, if that's the way they want it so be it. Her ears flickered to a sound of shuffling in the woods behind her. She turned to confront her follower.

The snow fox came face to face with another fox. This was however one tailed and orange. A female fox with a regular dark blue shirt a tight jeans and a black scarf. Wearing sandals she walked up to the snow fox and stopped but three feet away from her.

"Well done… you basically just turned the most powerful army in all of Mobius against you." said the second fox.

"What did you expect me to do, Riri? Stand there while they try to kill someone who doesn't have a choice but to follow orders from very man that created him? Well I'm sorry to say I won't stand by that!" the Snow fox walked around the plain fuming. "I can't take this anymore…"

"Sett, why couldn't you stay calm for once? Instead of flying off the handle!" Riri yelled at the now known Sett.

_I hope you're happy, I hope your happy now. I hope you're happy of how you've hurt your cause forever, I hope your think you're clever!_

_I hope YOU'RE happy, I hope you're happy too. I hope you're proud of how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!_

_**So though I can't imagine how, I hope your happy… right… now…**_

Riri looked at her friends with a sadden look in her eyes, "Sett, listen to me, just say you're sorry…"

_You can still work for GUN, what you've worked and waited for! You can have all you ever wanted…_

I know… _but I don't want it. _No_, I can't want it anymore… _

_Something has changed within me; something is not the same…_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game… Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep…_

_It's time to trust my instincts…_

_Close my eyes…_

_And leap, It's time to try defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

_Can't I make you understand you're having delusions of grandeur?_

_I'm through accepting limits… 'Cause someone says they're so_

_Something's I cannot change but 'till I try ill never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I'd lost_

_Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity, Kiss me good bye I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down…_

Sett pauses as an idea popped in her head. She turns and looks at her friend. "Riri…come with me… think of what we could do... together"

_Unlimited, together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever bee, Riri_

_Dreams the way we planned 'em…_

_If we work in tandem_

_**There's no fight we cannot win…**_

_**Just you and I defying in gravity, with you and I defying gravity**_

_They'll never bring us down… _

Sett offers her hand to Riri, "Well? Are you coming?" Riri stares at the hand, at first she thought that her vision wasn't good but quickly noticed that Sett was trembling; it was a pretty cold night. "Sett, you shaking…"Riri takes off her scarf and puts it around Setts' neck, "…there…"

_I hope you're happy… now that you're choosing this…_

…You too… _I hope it brings you bliss…_

_**I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end!**_

_**I hope you're happy… my… friend…**_

"Now go, I can hear GUN already; I told you they would turn against you…" said Riri with a sad smile towards her only friend. Setts ears flicked trying to listen for GUN. Then she heard them, they were pretty close to the plain and that was not good. Sett quickly hugged her only friend and started to spin her tails and took off to the sky. Just as she had cleared the trees GUN burst through the trees revealing the plain to them.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" yelled a GUN soldier as they grabbed Riri by the arms.

"What in Mobius? Release me!" yelled Riri as they started to drag her away, "LET HER GO! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS; I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! UP HERE!" Sett yelled as she noticed her friend being captured. She flew in circles around the plain to get the soldiers attention. They noticed her quickly. Sett headed back to the outskirt of the plain and floated there.

_So if you care to find me! Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly!_

_And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who ground me, take a message back from me!_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity; I'm flying high defying gravity!_

_And soon I'll match them in renown…_

_And nobody…_

_In all of Mobius…_

_No GUN that there is or was…_

_Is ever gonna bring… me… down!_

_I hope you happy!_

_**There she goes! Get her!**_

_Bring me down!_

_**No one mourns the wicked! So we have to bring her…**_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_

_**Down!**_

Sett giving her a friend a last look turns and disappears into the morning dawn…

**The End**

Me: wow…. How evil can I get?

Tails: If you mean separating two friends from each other by turning the other into a fugitive…which, in case you haven't noticed, wasn't you original idea but the writers of WICKED…. Yes it's evil, but suspenseful! XD

Me: ….agrees, well hope you guys like this one/song shot! R&R please! –Hugs Tails-

Tails: -sigh- how much longer do I have to stand this?


End file.
